Conventional steam table food containers have completely separate covers which must be manually removed by the operator and placed in some temporary storage space which is usually at a premium or is actually unavailable in order to permit the food to be served. The removable cover hinge attachment embodying this invention eliminates the necessity of putting the cover down and provides a support for the cover when lifted from the container. The removability of the hinge mechanism permits the necessary and required cleaning of the respective parts.